


Morning After Sex

by aristania



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristania/pseuds/aristania
Summary: Monica gets roaring drunk one night and falls into bed with her equally plastered long time crush Carmen Carriedo. They then proceed to have an awkward morning at which point they confess their feelings and fall back into bed together with the added benefit of the totally awesome Prussia.





	Morning After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Hetalia fanfiction...and a threesome with lesbian sex. Be nice please. They are nations in this. Reviews are always nice if you have time.

Germany swayed drunkenly in her seat. Feliciana had confessed to her today, but she hadn't even been woman enough to tell Italy why she couldn't accept her feelings. Putting her head in her hands, Germany hissed at her own stupidity. Here she was drowning her sorrows in beer because the woman to confess to her wasn't the one she wanted to confess to her, and poor Feliciana was probably thinking that she'd done something wrong. Deciding it was time to leave, Monica stood with resolve before turning and running into another woman. "Es tut mir leid..." She slurred before catching a glimpse of lustful green eyes and a smiling red mouth...

Dream Scape  
~Carmen writhed beneath her, breasts heaving and her sweet, soft mouth gasping harshly for breath. She cried out, spreading her legs wider, speared on the german's fingers, begging for release and salvation in equal measure. "Monica...Monica..Moni.." she chanted, mouth open in a silent scream as Monica bit down on her throat to hold back her own pleasure...~

Monica groaned, rolling over with a sigh before flinching and jumping upright. She'd pressed her hand to a warm, moving object...and she was naked. What the fuck had happened last night? She panicked. Creeping away to the bathroom quietly to pretend that this wasn't happening, Germany put her hand to her face. With her luck, she'd probably picked up a human while drunk. She hoped it wasn't a man... Looking through the crack in the bathroom door, she huffed. From what she could see of her bedmate, the person had slender, hairless limbs...and yep, definitely no family jewels to be seen. Definitely not a man then, she thought gratefully. Splashing water on her face to wake up fully, the blond stepped back into her bedroom warily to wake the stranger and attempt to remove her as peacefully and quietly as possible- the last thing she needed was to wake up her sister Prussia when they were both naked. Stepping over random articles of clothing, Monica carefully pulled back the blanket pressed to the woman's face to wake her up and stopped dead when the cloth was half removed. Scantily covered by her comforter and sleeping innocently while looking utterly debauched was none other than Carmen Carriedo, aka the nation representative of Spain and her long time crush. Monica reared back, putting a hand over her mouth in shock and despair. She'd had a crush on the spaniard for the longest time, but now here the woman was- in her bed no less- and all she could feel was utter misery. Carmen would never look at her the way Monica wished to be looked at like this, party to a one night stand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Monica cursed herself. She'd obviously been a rough lover in her drunken state. Carmen's parted lips were still full and red from being viciously bitten, and her neck and the tops of her breasts were covered in bruises and love bites. A prominent one at her collar had even drawn blood it seemed. Lost in her thoughts, Monica flinched when Carmen yawned, cracking her eyes open to stare at the German. Looking around sleepily, Carmen mumbled "who died to put that look on your face querida?" Monica stood, distancing herself from the bed and the woman in it. "No one." She answered monotonously. Carmen sighed- it was too early for this shit- sitting up fully. "I can't say that I remember what happened last night, but I can infer, and I'm not ashamed or upset." She tilted her head to let her hair cover her eyes. "Truthfully, I've wanted it to happen for a very long time." Carmen mumbled, tucking her legs under her thighs and holding the blanket tightly to her chest. "What?" Monica mumbled faintly, looking at the other wide eyed. Carmen wouldn't meet her gaze. "Lo siento. I didn't mean to feel this way..." She mumbled, pursing her lips. Marching back to the bed, Monica grabbed Carmen's chin and forced her to make eye contact. "Say it again." She demanded. "What...I..." Carmen stuttered, shocked. "Say it again. Tell me that you feel the same way that I feel about you." Monica insisted, eyes intense. Carmen lidded her eyes at the commanding tone, squeezing her thighs together and parting her lips. "Te amo corazón." She said breathlessly before Monica smashed their lips together. Carmen released her grip on the blanket to pull Monica flush against her, not caring that the blanket puddled uselessly around her tanned hips. Monica nipped at Carmen's lips, demanding entrance and the spaniard placidly allowed it. Monica leaned Carmen back to lie against the pillows, pulling her legs apart to sit cradled between them. Carmen moaned, pulling Monica tighter to her chest so that their breasts pressed together tightly and they were locked at the waist. Sucking on Monica's tongue, she slipped her own into Germany's mouth, licking along the other's teeth. Turning her head away and breaking the kiss, Carmen sucked in air greedily, tossing her head against the pillow while Monica nosed along her throat. "Querida." Carmen murmered breathlessly while Monica placed open mouth kisses up and down her throat. Monica hummed, sliding 2 fingers effortlessly into the spaniard, making her gasp. Monica smiled against the skin of Carmen's throat, chuckling. Carmen pressed down on the fingers inside of her, panting wetly when they moved. Monica groaned at the lewd face Spain was making as she scissored her fingers, rubbing them along the spaniard's spasming vaginal walls. Carmen clawed at Germany's back, running her hands down the other's spine and fitfully grasping handfuls of fine blond hair. Spreading her legs wider, Carmen reached down to rub her clit only to have her hand slapped away. "Nein." Monica whispered roughly. "None of that, I want this to last." Carmen nodded fervently as Monica added another finger, pumping them in and out at a leisurely pace while Spain writhed restlessly. "Monica..." She whined, cheeks warm and body trembling. "Shush." Monica whispered tenderly, holding one of Carmen's legs higher, stretching her open. Monica grinned at Carmen's embarrassment as she pulled out her fingers to watch the little spasming hole, opened fully enough that she could see the soft pink tissue of her inner walls. Carmen tried to close her legs, tired of feeling like a display, but Monica forced them wider apart. Staring at Carmen lustfully, Monica suddenly thrust 4 fingers into her vagina causing Spain to throw her head back in a mix of shocked pleasure and slight pain. "Germany..." She moaned lowly, legs shuddering as Monica flushed, infinitely more turned on by the use of her nation name. "Por favor, ai, por favor..." Carmen mumbled deliriously. "Please what?" Monica demanded hotly, rubbing her thumb around the rim of Spain's slit. "Fuck me." Carmen cried breathlessly, locking hazed green eyes with pale blue. Monica grinned viciously, pressing her thumb inwards making Carmen's eyes roll back as the entirety of the german's large hand entered her body. Carmen cried out pitifully as the large hand opened slightly inside of her vagina, causing the flesh to reluctantly yield. Monica held the spaniard down by her hips, not wanting the woman to jerk suddenly and hurt herself. Carmen struggled against the hold, not sure if she wanted to pull away from the intruding appendage or tighten impossibly around it. Rather busy, neither of the women noticed the door- which they had neglected to lock the night before in their drunkenness- opening and Prussia poking her head in to see what all of the fuss and racket was about. Gaping, Julchen stood in the doorway, staring enraptured at the scene on the bed. Spain was layed out in the middle of her little sister's bed, opened wide and mercilessly held down while Monica herself loomed over the older nation, laying bites and kisses along her breasts and with her whole hand fit inside of the other. Flushing red, Julchen smirked before leaning indolently against the frame. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She asked. Monica's head shot up and over to stare at her smirking sister, but Spain was too far gone and only moaned dazedly, trying to get Monica to move. Germany flushed at the scrutiny, but growled possesively seeing how Prussia was looking at Spain. "I'm not here to steal your girlfriend, jeez." Julchen snarked, accurately guessing the reason for Monica's glaring. "What do you want then? Can't you see that I'm busy." Monica demanded, moving her hand slightly to stroke Carmen's walls before she started getting too impatient. "Well, I did come to see what all of the noise was about, but now..." She smirked, walking over to the two and leaning down to be eye level with Monica. "Now...I want to join you. Both of you." She specified seeing Monica's possesive streak about to rear its ugly head again. Monica glared at her sister for a moment before taking the hand that wasn't inside Spain and using it to grab Prussia by her long white hair, pulling her forward to be nose to nose. "You're wearing too many clothes aren't you?" She demanded dominantly, wordlessly stating that she would be in charge. "Strip." Germany said, power in her voice, before releasing Prussia. Julchen's dual toned eyes dilated so that it was difficult to tell the red from the blue before she wordlessly obeyed Germany. Clothes removed and neatly folded on the side table, Julchen waited at perfect military attention in nothing but her skin. Germany stared at her sister impassively before carefully pulling her hand free from Carmen's body. Carmen cried out, feeling empty and abandoned, but Monica shushed her tenderly. "Come here." Germany stated, motioning to Julchen to take her place between Carmen's legs. Julchen swallowed, kneeling in the spot Monica had just been. "Keep her occupied while I get some things." Germany ordered. Assuming that by 'keep her occupied' Monica meant 'pleasure her,' Julchen sweetly ran her hands along the delirious woman's sides, moving further and further south much to Spain's relief. Julchen played with Carmen's labia, suckling on them and running her finger tips along the soft, abused flesh of Carmen's slit while she listened to her sister rummage around in the closet. Busy tonguing the spaniard, Julchen barely heard Monica murmur, "don't tense" before she felt a cool gel on her asshole and 2 fingers swiftly enter her. Julchen hissed, more from surprise than any kind of pain. Relaxing her spine when Monica started rubbing her back gently, Julchen moaned into Carmen's vagina and Monica carefully scissored her fingers in the tight orifice. Licking at Carmen lazely, Julchen pushed back against the fingers, liking the little electric jolts that they sent up her spine. Seeing that Julchen was taking 2 easily, Monica added another finger, stretching them and pumping in and out. Julchen hummed around the flesh in her mouth, making Carmen whine and toss her head against the pillows. Satisfied with the state of arousal her sister was in as well as her ability to take the fingers, Monica pulled out one of the toys that she'd retrieved from the closet. Julchen groaned, dissatisfied, when Monica removed her fingers but bit off a gasp when they were replaced with something much larger. Of the toys Monica had retrieved, one of them was a large, vibrating anal plug with a dog tail attached. The toy was almost 2 inches wide at the base and twice as long. "Now be a good girl and don't let your tail fall out." Monica instructed, patting Julchen on the ass. Julchen groaned at the stretch. "Did I say you could stop?" Monica chastised, making Julchen shake her head 'no' and resume her eating out of Spain. "Good." Monica remarked fondly, petting the long white hair before moving on to Spain. Stroking Carmen's face, Monica called out her name gently until Spain seemed to regain some manner of coherence. "Do you want to continue? It's important to tell me if the answer is no." Monica said, brushing Spain's bangs out of her eyes. Looking from Monica to Julchen who was still between her legs- though she couldn't remember for the life of her WHEN or HOW Julchen got there- Carmen nodded. Moistening her lips and clearing her hoarse throat, Carmen insisted, "I...I want to." Monica smiled, pleased. "Good. Get on your knees." Julchen sat up stiffly, allowing Carmen to move. Gulping at Monica's commanding tone, Carmen sat up. "Turn around and brace yourself against the headboard." Monica said. Carmen did so, muscles quivering. Observing everything with a keen eye, Monica turned to Julchen. "I'm going to change. Open her up." Julchen nodded, crawling forward on the bed. Seeing that her orders were being followed, Monica went to retrieve her strap-on. Noticing too late that Monica hadn't left any lube, Julchen shrugged before coming up behind Carmen and starting to lick along her asshole. Carmen shuddered at the sensation of being rimmed. "Jul..." Carmen mewled, Julchen humming against her skin. Sliding her fingers around to Carmen's mouth, Julchen silently demanded her to suck them. Opening her mouth, Carmen ran her tongue along the pale fingers before sucking them in and coating them liberally with saliva while Julchen tongued her from the back. Deciding her fingers were sufficiently moistened, Julchen pulled them free from Carmen's mouth. Still sliding her tongue in and around Carmen's asshole, she gently pressed in with her moist fingers. Julchen stretched Carmen's hole, first with her thumbs, pulling it open at the sides while pressing her tongue in to the center, then adding fingers alongside her tongue. When Monica came back, Carmen was moaning, thrusting back on Julchen's hand and mouth. Monica gulped, rubbing briefly over her crotch for a short bit of stimulation before pulling Julchen off of Carmen by her hair and lightly tossing her to the bed. Sticking 2 fingers into Carmen to test how wet she was, Monica found her satisfactory before calmly pushing an already lubed anal plug-the same as Julchen's- with a dog's tail on it into the woman and issuing the same warning- "don't let it fall out." Carmen nodded, dazed from so many thwarted orgasms. "Good." Monica nodded. "You will be my pets for today. You will do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. Do you understand?" She asked harshly. Carmen nodded meekly, but Julchen asked, "or what?" Monica grinned meanly. "Or, little bitch, I'll do this." Julchen pouted for a split second before both herself and Carmen fell into each other's arms, holding on desperately as Monica turned on the vibrate functions on the plugs to full power. Carmen cried out at the shock while Julchen wordlessly clutched Spain's shoulders for support. Smiling, Monica turned off the toys, laughing as the two all but collapsed against each other, panting. "Now, you'll behave for me won't you?" Monica asked cheekily, gently rubbing Julchen's slack expression. "Won't you?" She pressed. Julchen cracked her eyes open, nodding. "Good dog." Monica praised, sliding collars around Spain and Prussia's throats. "Now, do my good girls want to play?" Monica asked. The two nodded, almost in sync. Using the collars as leads, Monica brought the two until they were chest to chest, lips brushing before connecting them at that distance with a short chain between the collars. Julchen's eyes hardened and Carmen's widened when Monica pulled out a double headed dildo that was over 2 feet long and 2 inches wide. "Then fuck yourselves, and don't use your hands." Monica said, throwing the toy on the bed between them. Julchen looked ready to protest, but Carmen quickly shut her up by taking the other's lips in a harsh kiss. Eyeing Germany out of the corner of her eye Carmen whispered in Julchen's ear, "Come on Jul..." to which Prussia moodily relented. Angling the toy with her knees, Carmen grabbed Julchen's hands with her own, moaning as she slid the toy into her still wet slit. Monica was watching the two intently from her place in a chair at the bedside, legs spread wide to show off her fake dick. Julchen flushed at the image before angling the other end of the dildo to slide into herself. Carmen shifted, lidding her eyes as the toy moved inside of her from Julchen taking it. "Go on." Monica demanded, seeing that the two weren't moving or taking the remainder of the long toy. "But..." Julchen started before Monica turned the vibrators back on mercilessly causing the two to jerk forward and the rest of the toy to make a rapid decent into their bodies. Carmen cried out, pressing more firmly against Julchen and tightening her grip on the prussian's hands. Julchen hissed as they moved, connected by the dildo in their vaginas and both with large vibrators up their asses. Carmen shuddered, stuffed to the brim from both ends. Her ass was shuddering from the strong vibrations of the anal plug and her vaginal walls were quivering, stretched over a toy that was taking her deep every time that Julchen moved. Julchen was in rather the same predicament, but she had accidentally taken more of the toy than Carmen when the vibrators had been turned on. The dildo was so deep that she was sure Monica could see her stomach distended from the borderline painful intrusion. Julchen let out short whines every time she moved, throwing her head back in short rushes of mixed excruciating pain and intense pleasure while Carmen kept holding on for dear life, head in the crook of Julchen's throat and panting like a bitch in heat every time a sensitive spot was struck. Saliva running down her chin, Carmen sucked at Julchen's throat almost desperately until the albino took her lips roughly, battling for dominance which she won when the speed of the vibrators abruptly changed causing Carmen to loose what little rational thought that she'd mustered. Monica watched the two struggle for a good 10 minutes, varying the power of the toys every time the two looked close to orgasm and rubbing her clit every once in a while. Finally deciding to cut them some slack, Monica turned the vibrators to the lowest setting and left them that way. Carmen and Julchen both moaned pitifully, still humping each other and the toy inside of them. Deciding to take pity on the two, Monica walked to the bed and disconnected the collars, pulling them apart but leaving the dildo still inside of Spain. Laying Julchen and Carmen out flat on the bed, Monica moved between Julchen's spread legs, lifting them to sit on her shoulders before forcefully thrusting in with her fake cock. It was the biggest of her toys at 3 inches wide and 10 inches long. Julchen screamed, thrashing around on the bed since Monica had also turned the power level back up on the toy in her ass. Thrashing, Monica held Prussia down as she thrust, not neglecting Spain either as she simply thrust into her with the toy still in her cunt. Carmen and Julchen grabbed each other's hands again, holding together tightly as Monica viciously fucked them both raw until climax took all three of them. Coming down from her high, Monica turned off the vibrators in the other two women before they became too painful from oversensitivity. Carmen was curled around Julchen's hand, chest heaving and incoherent from the pleasure while her sister was stretched out with her eyes closed, mildly shuddering from the after shocks. Carefully removing the toys, Monica set them aside to be sanitized before gently manoeuvring the two to be laying at the head of the bed. Carmen curled up to her friend, but Julchen was still mostly unresponsive. Slightly worried, Monica stroked her sister's hair and face, wanting to verify that she was alright. "Prussia?" She asked, stroking a flushed cheek. "Sister?" She tried again, still with no response. Carmen pressed closer, now also stroking Julchen's hair from her face. "Jul?" She tried while Monica called, "Julchen?" Julchen's lashes fluttered before opening dazedly. Monica kept stroking her face while Carmen layed kisses on the albino's cheek. "Wha...?" Prussia didn't seem overly coherent, though she was steadily becoming more so with the tender treatment of her partners. Carmen nuzzled against Julchen's cheek lazily making the albino quirk her lips slightly before nuzzling back. Monica sat on the edge of the bed, continuing to stare at the two women curled together in her bed. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Germany stood to clean and put away the toys before a strong grip on her wrist pulled her back to land with a bounce between Prussia and Spain. "Where do you think you're going?" Prussia demanded sleepily. "I have to clean everything..." Monica started before Carmen layed a quieting finger over her lips. "Later querida. Sleep now." She insisted, curling closely to Monica's chest while Julchen copied the motion on the other side. "Te amo," "Ich liebe dich" they both whispered at the same time, curled around Germany protectively like 2 warm security blankets. Monica sighed before humoring them. The chores could wait a few more hours, she supposed. Content between her lovers, Monica eventually drifted off as well, glad now that she'd gotten drunk off her ass last night. After all, if she hadn't, she wouldn't have had such unforgettable morning after sex with the two most important women in her life now would she?


End file.
